Creation
by Twinsmom
Summary: Spoilers alert: A story idea that was "spawned" :chuckles!: from a Bella storyline in Breaking Dawn. So, obviously there are spoilers. It is Rosalie/ Carlise but in a purely platonic way....hope you like!


**Creation **

By TwinsMom

(One-shot)

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, NOTHING of Twilight is mine. I just had a random thought bubble that turned into this story.

"So, what do you think?" She said with a sort of cautious excitement. "Is it possible?"

Carlisle took a deep breath and leaned back in his high back chair. He crossed his fingers together and set them on his chin in deep thought knowing he would have to proceed with caution. "There would have to be tests…"

"Yes, yes I get that, Carlisle," She said impatiently waving her elegant hand. "Do you think it's possible?"

"I feel I must be cautious here. I don't want you to get your hopes up. Even if you have some and they are compatible with his, there would still be complications."

Carlisle truly was worried about her. Her emotional state was shaky at best about this topic.

"I know…"

"Do you know? I'm concerned. I saw how you were. I understand that you were doing as Bella asked. But, I am concerned about the way you centered on her baby and made everything about her baby. It was like Bella didn't exist, just it."

"Carlisle, please. You have to try. I have to try. I know my attitude towards Bella looked bad. But, she called me. We understood each other perfectly. She knew I would understand and that I would help her no matter what. She already loved her, she couldn't lose her. I know how that feels. That's why she called me, not anyone else, me."

"Rosalie…"

"No, please just tell me if you think it would work."

"If you could find someone strong enough, or willing to make the change. If…"

"Carlisle, I am just asking you if it's possible."

"Then, if your eggs are viable and compatible with Emmett's sperm, and he wants this too and agrees to it, then, yes, I think it's possible for it to make an embryo." Rosalie squirmed in her seat with an excited squeal. "But, you must think about who is going to carry the fetus as your body will not."

"I know that's a potential problem. But, Carlisle, think of it. Now that we know of the possibilities! There are so many of us who would like a child. Vaslili died for want of a child. There must be a way."

"I've considered that. The baby will be very hard on a human woman. We all saw what Bella went through. The woman would have to agree to a difficult pregnancy at best with a c-section delivery. If something terrible happened and delivering the baby by c-section is not possible she will have to agree to be turned. The babies need for blood complicate things. And a baby with two vampires as parents will surely cause the child to be venomous. She would have to have full disclosure. And I cannot see how we can risk our very existence and the treaty for this."

"Well, I kind of have an idea about that. What about someone that already knows?" Rosalie gave a small smile.

Carlisle looked at her dumbfounded not knowing where she was going with this, "Who? Who could you possibly have in mind?"

"Leah?" Rosalie looked at him, concerned about his reaction.

"Hmmm. Wow. Ummm." It was rare to see Carlisle so speechless and ineloquent. Still he sighed and seemed to give it some consideration. His fascinations for medical miracles begin to processes. "The werewolf, Leah, as a surrogate? I don't even know if she would be compatible. I'd have to run many tests. Have you told her about this?"

"I wanted to see if it was possible first. But, we've talked a lot since Nessie's birth about how were would miss out on that experience due to our natures. We already know that she is not producing eggs, but her female organs appear to be working fine otherwise. You proved that when she agreed to be tested last year. I know we both have regrets. Honestly, she may balk at the idea at first as she has never been a vampire's biggest fan. But, I'm sure she will consider it once she is given time to think about it. I don't think she will be able to help herself."

"Talk to Emmett first, Rosalie, see how he feels."

"Of course I will Carlisle. We can't do much without him. He's the only one I want to have children with. I'll go see him right away."

As she practically skipped out of the office, Carlisle noticed the plural she used but chose to ignore it for now. Her idea had merit. And he would do the tests to make her happy and to see for himself if it was possible. There were still so many unknown factors.

Time would show if it was a good decision.

The End

NOTE: I just wanted to show some possibilities here. Bella getting pregnant changed everything. Even if Edward did have some kind of vampire spoo (as the Twilighter's forum is calling it!) instead of leftover human sperm, I got to thinking about how weird that was. Vampires can't cry, don't need to use the bathroom, or sweat, etc. and yet they have vampire spoo. So, if their sexual organs are functional for a man then (unless they are being sexist) that must mean that women vampires probably still have their eggs. I'm basing this off the fact that women are born with all the eggs they are going to produce within a lifetime. And I figured that since this was really Mrs. Meyer's world I was borrowing, why not! Surely they were dried up because Rose is forever young. And if the 'spoo' (that word still makes me chuckle) doesn't dry up, why should the eggs. Anyhoo! Hope I didn't gross anyone out with my theory. To me, Bella's pregnancy was gripping. Kind of a "Rosemary's Baby" theme cause you don't really know what she's having as they didn't know of any cases of it. I thought it would be cool if she got pregnant, but I thought if she did it would hinder her chances of being with Edward. I was glad that SM wrote it the way she did; it allowed them to be together forever and with their child. So it went from Rosemary's to something good for everyone. It was fun to write something new for a change. Thanks for reading! Tootles! christy


End file.
